There are many situations where it is desirable to cover a gap or recess on a surface of a structure. For example, it may be desirable to cover such gaps or recesses for aesthetic reasons or for functional reasons where a smooth even surface is necessary to satisfy a specific purpose of the structure. A specific example of the latter would be the outer surface of an aircraft, and more particularly a low observable or stealthy aircraft where it is desirable to minimize radar detection. Spaces, gaps, or recesses between body panels or around various access panels can be difficult to conceal to reduce detection by radar. Additionally, exposed panel fastener heads such as rivet heads or screw heads, and any sort of aperture or appendage on the outer surface of the aircraft will make it significantly more detectable by radar.
To minimize radar detection, gap covers are installed to cover the spaces, gaps, recesses, rivets, screws, etc. These gap covers, sometimes referred to as seals, require installation without using exposed fasteners. The fastening devices used to install known gap covers are complex and extremely time consuming. Known gap covers utilize complex fastening devices or latching systems, that contain wires, rollers, ferrous wedge plungers, and intricately machined titanium receiving pieces. These require a magnetic tool for both installation and removal. Some known gap covers include an aperture in the gap cover and require a tool be inserted in the aperture to install and remove the gap cover. Other known gap covers have appendages, such as buttons, that are used to install and/or remove the gap cover. Still other known gap treatments require filling, sanding, and material cure times to conceal gaps.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a gap cover free from apertures and appendages that utilizes a simpler, more robust latching system than known gap covers. A simpler, more robust latching system would be easily removable using a non-intrusive tool and would have a design that is less complex and less costly than known gap cover latching systems.